Fame
by edwardcullenluv1918
Summary: Bellas head cheerleader.Everything a girl dreams of being.Ppular.Prom Queen.Home Coming Queen.Edward and Alice cullen just moved to Forks.Jessica and Lauren are up to something......what will edward and alice think of bella.........?
1. Chapter 1

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"My alarm rang.I climbed out of the new bed.

I walked into the walk in will I wear?How bout my dark black skinnys,and my chloe pumps I guess I'll wear my purple hollester t-shirt.I pulled off my victoria secret pjs.I slipped on the clothes I had picked out.

I walked out of the closet and into the big parents are father had no reason for this till he got re-married,but his new wife said I can stay in this room is fairly big.

I walked in to the bathroom that is conected to my room.I plugged in my hair it was finally hot enough I sat down and did my every straind was straight I sprayed my hair over with my hairspray.I then opened my make up drawer.I pulled out eyeliner,lipgloss,cover up,and blush.I then applyed my cover up,now with my skin looking beauiful,I started on my both sides were even I put on blush,I then applyed my pink lip gloss.

I walked back to the room,and grabbed my lether phone buzzed.

****

Hey B. we're close to your house!Be ready!  
~Rose~

I text back:_I'm ready!C u soon!~bELLA~_

I walked down the stairs.  
"Have a good day!"Jane my step-mother called as I walked to the door.I grabbed my house keys and opened the door.  
"Bye!"I shouted back.I walked came Roses silver convertible. had just got it washed.I have my bug-**a/n sorry thats what i call them and sorry if u don't no what it is-**but its better to pull up with top was was in the back and laughing,Rose was in the front,she was also laughing.

I walked over to the car.I put my bookbag beside Mike.  
I opened the door and slid in.  
"Did someone move in across the street?"Rose was true.A moving druck had been at the house all weekend.  
"Yeah.I think its to mans a doctor and his wife stays home."  
" am I still sleeping over tonight?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay."

The drive to school was had music playing very turned into turned to stare.  
"Oh yeah cheer practice today!"I said to Rose. parked in our normal infront of the door.I opened the door,and hopped out.

Mike climbed from the back to the front too then hopped out.

I grabbed my walked over to the court yard.

"Help me up on the table."I and Rose took my hand

"ALL CHEERLEADER HAVE PRACTICE!I FORGOT TO TELL YOU YESTERDAY!PLUS THIS FRIDAY I'M GOING TO HAVE TRY IS ALSO HAVING TRY I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW!"I hopped down off the table.I smiled at Rose and I began to walk to my boyfriend.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

EDWARD POV:

"Alice come on!"I shouted at the hotel door.

We had been stuck here all were moving into the house today.  
"I'm coming."She replyed still in 'her room'.I walked into the kitchen and gave my mother a kiss.  
"Have a good day."

I walked out of the hotel and to my car.I sat in the car, Alice came out and skipped to the .

She opened the plopped down on the seat.

"Okay go."

I started the ride to pulled up in a spot by the front door.

Everyone was sitting in what looked like a court and Alice got out and walked over.  
"Hi I'm Jessica and this is Lauren!"Two girls came up to us within seconds.  
"Hi."We both had a look on her you're-really-anoying-go-away face.  
"We just wanted to welcome you to the if there is one thing you do,stay away from Bella everyone calls her Izzy."Jessica said.  
"Why?"Alice asked.  
"Well she's like head captian of cheerleading,a real bitch,and thinks shes better than everyone because she has a lot of money."Lauren answered Alice.  
"Oh really?How?"I asked.  
"Well,like her dad was divorced and gave her the master closet is always full of name brand in season drives fancy just plain mean."Jessica answered my question.  
"There she Rose Hale and Mike Newton."I looked where she was were two girls in the front one guy out in the back.

"Which one is she?"  
"Shes the one with the brown hair."  
I looked at at was beautiful,but Bella was much more beautiful.  
I guess Jessica saw the look on my face.  
"She won't like only like rich Jacob Black."She explained.

Bella,Rose,and Mike got out of the silver walked over to a table and Rose and Mike helped her up on the top.

"ALL CHEERLEADER HAVE PRACTICE!I FORGOT TO TELL YOU YESTERDAY!PLUS THIS FRIDAY I'M GOING TO HAVE TRY IS ALSO HAVING TRY I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW!"She shouted with an easy voice.I could tell that she was head cheerleader.  
Alice grabbed me.  
"I'm soooooooo trying out!"Alice was always on just always was.

I was on football team at my old school.

Bella hopped off the table and became to walk to were I was.  
"Hey Izzy!"Lauren said as she walked over.  
" you guy gonna be at practice?"  
"Yeah!We are cheerleaders."  
" and print out a sign up sheet for try then put in the ?"  
"Yeah!"Jessica answered.I was now confuced,she didn't seem mean.  
"Oh I don't think I've met you two before."  
"I'm Alice Cullen and this is my brother Edward."Alice filled her was smiling.  
"Oh well I'm Bella some people call me Izzy."  
"So your like head cheerleader?"Alice asked.  
" fresh man year."Bella said with a smile.  
"You got it as a fresh man!"Alice nearly is a farly big deal ran her hand though her she did this a amazing smell came off of her purely amazing smell.  
"Yeah.I don't think thats its that big of a if you want you can hang out with me and seat with us at by me in any of the classes we have together."  
"Oh thank you!"Alice was already with the popular crowed.  
"Um and Edward if you are planning on trying out for football you should come with me to meet my 's head of the football should so met him."

So she does have a boyfriend.  
"Yeah."  
"Okay you can just follow me over to can come too."She said to Alice.

We both began to follow her.

Once we were half way there she began to ran to a tan,tall,buff jumped into his kissed her,as he spun her in a like a movie looked at each other.I guess she is in love.  
"Oh babe!This is Edward Cullen I think he would be peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerfect for football!"She said as we finally came to stand beside her.  
"Hello.I'm Jacob Black."  
"Hello.I'm ."  
"Hi!I'm Alice Cullen."  
"Nice to meet Edward we have practice this after the gym,at the football if you really want to be on the team just show up."  
"Okay."  
"Well Izzy we should probably go."Jacob said to Bella.  
"Well I'll see you Alice!Have a good first day."Bella said walking Jacobs if again in a .Loved.

**I hope you liked it!Review!**


	2. Ready for practice?

**Sorry it took laptop broke! a ride that was!Well anyway!READ  
__________________________________________________________________________________EDWARD POV:**

Alice had almost every class with Bella.  
She said she didn't believe jessica.I don't know what to believe.  
At lunch we sat with the cheerleaders-all but jessica and lauren-and the foot ball players.  
Bella and Alice questions.  
"So how did you score captain as a freshman?"Alice asked as though it had been killing her.  
"Um,I guess because I've done cheerleading since I was I guess cause I was good."  
"What are the tryouts going to be like?"  
"You just have to know the .Not afraid of heights."

I was listening while having my own conversation with Jacob.  
"So were you on the football at your old school?"  
"Yeah I was captain."I said blankly I'm sure.  
" you should so be on the team."

"Jess?Did you get the tryout sign up sheets printed?"I heard Bella shout to the table a few feet away.  
Again showing that she was a cheerleader.  
"Yeah."Jessica shouted back.  
"K."Bella shouted before taking a sip of .  
"Yo!Edward do you know Emmet and Jasper?'Jacob asked.  
"Um no."  
"Well this is Jasper."He said pointing to a guy with blonde hair.  
" to meet you."Jasper said.  
"And this is Emmet."Jacob said pointing to a buff guy with curly dark hair.  
"Hey dude!"Emmett boomed.  
"Hey."  
"Oh and then Mike,Tyler,Jason,James,Eric,Micheal,Garett,and Max."He said pointing to the different guys on the team.  
"Um hey Edward do you think your sister would like me?"Jasper asked.I looked at him awhile.  
"Um,I guess ask her to like go on a likes fancy dinners with like more forks than you really a movie."I knew Alice,the dinner was probably the best idea.  
" maybe I can come over later or you come over to my house."Jasper said with a smile.  
"Um that depends on if you'd like to help me move boxes into my new house."  
" Alice be there?"Jasper asked lower to the point where I had to lean in to hear him.  
"Most likely."  
" I'll follow you after football,okay?"  
"Yeah thats cool."I said and as cool came out of my lips,the bell rang.  
We all stood and dumped are ,Alice,Bella's bestfriend Rose-who I had 1st and 3rd period with-,and another girl name Angela-who was surpricingly quite and shy to be a cheerleader-walking ahead of a bunch of the other cheerleader behind them.

I walked to bio with Jasper and had the same 5th .I mean it sucks we came in the middle of the year,but hey one day and we have bestfriends.  
We walked in and I took a seat at the back of the room,Jasper right infront of me,and Emmett to my of us had empty seats beside us.  
After about ten minutes,the girls walked in with latched .Laughing.  
"Where were you girls?" asked about four seconds after they walked in.  
"Alice was having problems with her locker,"Bella said smoothly,"So I stayed to help her open it while Rose went to find the janitor."Bella finished with a smile.  
" Alice did you get your locker opened?"  
"Oh,yes the janitor had to put something on the kept getting jammed."Alice said sounding alot like Bella.

He sent them to there sat by Emmett,while giving him a fast sat by Jasper,which I knew made him happy.  
And Bella beside me.  
"Hey."She said taking a ran her hand through her hair and smiled.  
"Hey."  
"So how had most of you first day been?"  
" do you have next?"  
"I have gym.I get out of it,along with Rose and some of the other cheerleaders."  
"Why?"  
"Cheerleading,and football practice get out too."  
So here there is special treatment.  
"Oh."

The rest of the class we talked about the human body.  
Finally the and Emmett waited for me.  
The girls walked ahead of really being behind Rose and Bella was fine.  
Though I never looked a Alice.I knew she shook her hips.  
I saw Emmett looking at Roses looking at Alice's.  
I didn't stare at any it would be gross to look at would kill me if I looked at Rose.  
And Jacob would kill me if i looked at Bella.  
Finally we arrived at the building with big black letters painted on the wall say,'GYM'.  
But i guess it would still be possiable to not find it.

We walked in to the guys locker room while the girls walked to the girls locker room.  
"You the new kid?"The coach asked.  
"Yes."  
" heres your a locker with Jasper."  
"Okay."

I walked out and took off my on the grey shirt and started undoing my belt buckle.I took my pants off and pulled on the black basketball like pants.  
"Come on Eddi!"Emmett called.I punched his arm and walked out.

The gym was fairly big.I saw the with Bella.  
"Ready to practice?"Jacob asked.  
"Yeah."_**  
**_"We even get to watch the cheerleaders."  


* * *

**What will happen at practice???Huh?Lol i don't know a comment saying what you think with i use yours then i leave a note thanking you.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. WhatTheFuck!

**Still Edward pov if u want Alice,Bella,Jasper,Emmett,ect. tell me.**"Doesn't the coach like watch us or anything?"I asked.  
" just get to do whatever."Jasper said.  
"Haha most of the time we just check out the chicks."Emmett said laughing and raising his eyebrows.  
"Yeah I mean at least durning this time we can watch and not get yelled at or hit."Jacob said walking up from behind.  
"What do you normaly do?"I asked.  
"Well mostly we sit on the ground with the playbook(idk if thats right...)and look like we're talking about do some tossing,stretches."Jasper said throwing down the playbook.  
We all got in a circle and started watching.  
We could hear Bella shouting comands.  
"Okay!Everyone get in pyrimd form!"She shouted at the top of her lungs.  
The girls did as but Jessica and Lauren,who were sitting at the top of the blitchers.  
"Why are Jess and Lauren on the blitchers?"I asked Jasper.  
"They skipped practice,so their on restritions."  
"Like what?"  
"Well its their job to learn the new cheers and the new stunts."  
"Oh."I said watching Bella make her way to the top.  
"Whats she doing?"  
"She does a flip off of it and then lands in a split."  
" that way the matts there?"  
" the if something goes wrong."  
Then we all sat and watched as she began the did 4 in a row.  
"GO BELLA!WHOOOOOOOOOO!"Jessica and Lauren screamed.  
We all watched as bella curved and began free falling.  
We all stood and started running to catch her.  
But the spotters got fixed her shorts and looked and Jess and Lauren.  
"What the fuck!"She shouted going up the blitchers.  
" we mess you up?"  
"Fuck yeah!But you know what?Lauren what is 5 time 9?"  
" 50."  
"NoI like your answer Jessica run 25 .And Lauren you can run 25 at offical and your suspinded from cheering just and 4 months."  
"But!Thats long enough to get kicked off!"They both shouted at her.  
"My Jessica start running."  
Jessica umped and started her made her way down and looked at Alice who was sitting on the grass beside the matt.  
"What were you on your old cheerleading swad?"  
"Captin."  
" now on the is if anything happen to one of fill our postion."  
"OMG!Thank you!I LOVE YOU!"alice screamed hugging Bella.  
"Your teach her some of the cheers.I need to go to the bathroom."  
She said and began walking off.I chased after her.  
"Don't you think that was kinda harsh?"I asked after catching up with her.  
She stopped and turned to look at me,and put her hand on her hip.  
"I could have really gotten I break my neck,and never be able to walk again."She then turned and started walking.  
Leaving me to watch her,thinking,what the fuck.  
_


End file.
